The Flik Story
by Stacia
Summary: Two theives decide to steal a sword...and Luc. They end up on a funny adventure and learn from their mistakes.


Authors note: This is a co-written story with my best friend Eimaj. I think this is a very light hearted story mainly humorous which is finished but I'll add the chapters every now and then so I can, at least, proofread them for your convenience. I don't think you would need to play the Suikoden 2 game to understand what happens in this story but knowing what Flik looks like is recommended. A picture can be found at this addy under Flik(http://www.suikosource.com/chars/list/). The characters in this chapter is Flik, Luc and two new mischievous characters. Now onto the story!  
  
  
  
It was a nice, peaceful, sunny afternoon at Arai Castle. Flik was enjoying the sun's warm rays, standing outside the tavern, a beer in hand. His blue bandana moved slightly in the wind.  
  
"Um, excuse me, sir?"  
  
Flik turned around and set his blue eyes on a young girl, maybe 17, with blonde hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Yes, what would you like?" he asked, somewhat annoyed. He started to take another sip of his beer.  
  
"Um, I was wondering, what is that blue thing on your leg?"  
  
Flik spat out the mouthful of beer, choking on it at the same time.  
  
"What...did you say?" He managed to gasp between coughs. "Did I hear you right?"  
  
The girl just grinned up at him.  
  
"It's part of my outfit..." He started unnerved by this person's odd behavior, Flik automatically reached for his sword for reassurance.  
  
Only problem was...it wasn't there!  
  
"What the-" he turned and saw the girl run around a corner accompanied by another red head girl who...was carrying his sword!  
  
Annoyance overpowering him, Flik stormed up to the alley and glared at the two, who were standing there, giggling uncontrollably.  
  
He cleared his throat and they looked up at him. "Can I have my sword back, please?"  
  
Their eyes bugged right out of their head, then they made a run for it, running right past Flik and out of the alley.  
  
Flik blinked, taken off guard for a second, then started to run after them. "Get back here!" he yelled, running for all he was worth, after the two thieving girls.  
  
They led him on a wild goose chase, around the castle, through houses and stores, into and out of alleyways, before he finally cornered them in a dead end alley.  
  
"I've got you now, you thieves!" Flik took a step forward. "I don't want to hurt you girls, just hand over the sword."  
  
The copper haired girl who was clutching Flik's sword pointed behind him and exclaimed: "Hey, isn't that Nina??"  
  
"Where?!" Flik turned around, a look of pure terror in his eyes.  
  
Taking this distraction to her advantage, the girl without the sword ran forward and shoved Flik into the wall, allowing the other one to escape safely with the sword.  
  
Recovering quickly, Flik grabbed the swordless girl still in the alleyway, his patience wearing thin.  
  
The blonde looked at him in amusement for a second, then let out an ear piercing scream, right in his ear.  
  
Flik backed away, releasing the grey-eyed girl and clutching his ear in pain. The girl gave him a little wave and ran for it.  
  
But she didn't make it very far. As the girl turned to exit the alley, her friend-still holding Flik's sword-ran into the blonde. She'd obviously been coming back to save her friend. They crashed into each other and they both fell to the ground, stunned. This gave Flik the time he needed to catch up with them.  
  
The girls took off again and dashed into the castle. Through the hallways they went, until the two of them disappeared into a room. Flik followed, and in his hurry didn't turn the doorknob all the way, slamming into the door face first. He slid down to the ground, twitching and still holding the doorknob in his hand.  
  
Getting shakily to his feet, he opened the door and rushed inside. Immediately his feet flew out from under him, and he landed hard on his back on the tiled floor. He zipped down the tiles of the floor, which was wet with soapy water. He finally came to a stop with a 'sploosh'.  
  
Gasping for air, he broke to the surface, only to be hit on the head with a bar of soap, which was followed closely by woman's screams.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There's a man in the woman's BATH!!"  
  
"Get him!!!"  
  
Desperately he tried to escape, but was slipping and sliding every which way and being attacked on all sides. A bucket here-a bar of soap there-he looked up to see the two thieves sneaking out the door, snickering to themselves.  
  
Before he could give chase, a stone statue hit him square on the back of the head and he fell forward, everything going black.  
  
* * * *  
  
Seyona and Leli sat at a table in the bar, bragging to each other about their recent victory and the large amount of cash it had brought in.  
  
The door swung open and a man wearing a blue bandana, all dripping with soapy water, red eyes, ripped clothes, a huge lump on the back of his head, and a bucket on his foot, stumbled into the tavern.  
  
He collapsed on a stool and solemnly asked the bartender for a drink.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Flik, no prob " He said cheerfully taking a glass from under the counter then turned to Flik with a start, "--great holy mother of god, what happened to you?! You really should take a break...look what your job's doing to you!"  
  
Flik clutched the glass so tight his knuckles went white, and he sighed. "It's not the job--these two -thieves- took my sword!"  
  
"Oh, well, what do they look like, then?" The bartender asked, trying his best to help.  
  
"Well, one of them was a girl, average height, with medium length blonde hair and grey eyes, and the other was a little taller, bronze colour, with a really weird hairstyle-long in the front and short in the back-and she had green eyes..." Flik rambled off, his voice weak and wavery.  
  
"Well..." the bartender pointed to the two girls trying to look inconspicuous in the corner table. "You mean them over there?"  
  
Life immediately seeped into his body and Flik stormed over to the table and glared down at them, red eyes and all.  
  
"Now!" Seyona threw a bowl of peanuts at him, and she and Leli made a break for it. The peanuts managed to slow him down--a little.  
  
Adrenaline rushing through their veins, they ran full speed for the castle gates which would be their escape route. To their despair, the gates were locked shut for the night.  
  
Leli panicked. "Oh no, what do we do now?!"  
  
"Keep running!!" Seyona screamed, changing course.  
  
They ran through the castle in their attempt to evade the enraged Flik, but to no avail.  
  
They quickly ran into a store and slammed into something hard, crashing into the counter.  
  
Flik and his friends entered the room as Luc's staff (that's the guy the two girls crashed into) began glowing a menacing red. Obviously out of control, it blasted the whole group with a pillar of fire, leaving them all scorched.  
  
Seyona and Leli stared in shock at the staff the guy held in his hand, still smoking from it's last attack.  
  
Seyona spoke up. "Let's nabb him."  
  
"What are you, nuts?!" Leli replied.  
  
Seyona just grinned.  
  
They each took hold of one of his shoulders and ran, the unconscious guy's shoes dragging on the ground.  
  
With a weak groan, the guy started to wake up.  
  
"Aah!" Leli screamed. "He's waking up! We have to do something!"  
  
"Head for that sign!" Seyona exclaimed, changing direction.  
  
The guy's head hit the sign and he fell unconscious once more.  
  
"Good thinking." Leli congratulated her friend as they made their way toward the docks, Flik and his mob after them again.  
  
Spotting a good ship, they ran forward, but was stopped by a big man with a tan.  
  
"Hey, you two! What are you doing with Luc?!"  
  
They looked at each other, then Seyona pointed the guy's staff at the offending man. A huge centaur with a lance appeared, let out an inhuman scream and charged for the guy.  
  
"Holy crap!" The guy leaped off the side of the docks, leaving Seyona and Leli to take off with the ship, with the unconscious guy, and leaving an enraged Flik having a temper tantrum on the docks.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Wow, I can't believe we got away..." Leli stared over the side of the ship. "But what do we do with him?" She pointed at the inert light brown haired guy.  
  
Seyona blinked and then smiled. "We can put him down below."  
  
"Good idea!" Leli smiled back and made her way to the lower quarter's door, dragging the poor guy with her.  
  
Seyona flung the door open and helped her friend toss him inside, on something soft, of course.  
  
With that business over with, the two returned to the deck of the ship to look at their new treasure -more specifically- the guy's staff.  
  
"I wonder how we'd use this thing..." Seyona asked, turning it around in her hands.  
  
"Um, I don't know... he kinda held it like this..." Leli held her hands up to the sky.  
  
"Like this?" Seyona mimicked her movements.  
  
Suddenly the staff exploded with a flash of light, and seconds later a huge bolt of lightning struck the ship directly behind the two girls. They looked behind them, watching as the water began to bubble up.  
  
"Uh... think we should leave?" Leli asked her friend.  
  
After a great amount of consideration, Seyona replied: "Yes, I think that would be a good idea... but shouldn't we get that guy first?"  
  
"Stupid guy..." Leli mumbled as she ran down below to fetch him. They opened the door to find the guy very waterlogged, very awake, and very angry.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" He demanded. "Where the heck am I? What the heck..." He didn't have time to ask any more questions... Leli and Seyona had picked him up and were dragging him back up the stairs as the water started to fill the cabin.  
  
They stared over the side of the boat, watching the water come closer.  
  
"At the count of three..." Leli suggested.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute..." The guy tried to say something.  
  
"THREE!" Seyona yelled and pushed the guy into the water, jumping closely after. Soon they were followed by a screaming Leli. They swam out as far as they could to avoid being sucked under and watched from a safe distance as the ship quickly sank underneath the waves. "I'm confused..." The guy tried to keep to the surface, but was not having much luck. He grabbed a floating piece of debris and clung to it for dear life. "What the heck is going on here?" "Wait until we get to land..." Leli gasped, clinging to the same piece of wood as the guy.  
  
"Yeah..." Seyona clung to the piece of wood on the guys other side, nearly making it sink. 


End file.
